


A slight change in history (and the consequences of that)

by GuiltyPleasure403



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure403/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure403
Summary: Adrian was thrown into an alternate universe and back in time where he meets and stays with the Mikaelsons and is later used as a basis for the witch’s spell to make the others vampires, when they realize the spell went wrong; the family is more like a combination of all three stages: Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi, the witch sees them as monsters and tries to kill them, which leads to how Adrian together with the family is attacked by Klaus and how there’s 6 coffins instead of 5.Set after Last Sacrifice and starts when Klaus comes to mystic falls with the original cast and Adrian whom was released from his coffin at the same time.Rose and the gang are transported to the same universe but in season 1 of TVD. They follow Stefan to Mystic falls after figuring out they can’t get back yet.AU because VA cast doesn’t know Adrian except for having heard of him and his disappearance after Rose's first meeting with him in Frost Bite. This is also different because since Adrian has used more of his Spirit under the time spent in the new universe, so he’ll be more unhinged and his BPD will be more apparent since alcohol and smoking doesn’t help very much anymore.





	1. Interested? Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea stuck in my head, if you find it interesting, please comment down below if you want this fic to continue.

Teaser/Prologue

Waking up in a coffin seems like a bad situation. Waking up to the face of the person who put you in that coffin would make it worse. But to be woken up by having a White Oak Ash Dagger ripped out of your chest is pure torture. Being forcefed cold blood from a small container aches and stings as his body, trying to wake itself up after hundreds of years of sleep.

"Good evening, brother." Drawles a brittish accent above him, making him turn his eyes in apprehension. "Am I allowed to call you that, or would you want me to use your name?"

His bones feels like they're creaking as he raises his back off the silk insides of the coffin, arms moving to help him up after putting away the stale bloodbag.

"Klaus? What are you up to now, waking us up after all these years?" At least, he assumes it's years, since his surroundings looks more like a warehouse than a green forest.

"I assume you are calm enough to listen, as you have yet to attack me, hm, brother?" The younger vampires voice grates on his ears after streches of emptiness.

"Do not call me that." He snaps, rolling his joints and dragging himself from the helping hands of the hybrid.

"What?" He finally turns his eyes toward the hybrid, eyes his eternal appearance, with rugged and curly hair and handsome face. The hybrid holds out a small and folded pile of clothes to him and he looks down at the old rags he wore at his 'death', still bloodied from the struggle.   
He greatfully accepts the pile and proceeds to change out the rags and into the fine dresspants, pristine white shirt that he rolls up the sleeves on and turns, buttoning the final silverbutton on the gray vest. 

Klaus appreciates the beauty in front of him, with his dark chocolate hair, tall structure and wiry limbs. Coupled with pale skin and proud but weary emerald eyes.

"Welcome to the year 2010, Lord Ivashkov."


	2. Almost meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian's arrival and complete ignorance of what to do when stranded, headache and logic preventing the panic that should have been there.

\- Middle ages - 

In the age of the Mikaelson family creation, Adrian, having just said goodbye to the beauty known as Rose and her friends in his universe experienced what scientists will later call a warp, where the world needs a tilt in order to balance itself out from the mess Arcadius created when Hell became a real thing.

Adrian was thrown mercilessly into the old lands of the dark ages. Confused and dazed, the young moroi had to fight off a headache feeling like the aftermath of a twelve hour binge of pure alcohol, never mind the scientific impossibility of that. 

Questioning his sanity for a moment, Adrian took a moment to observe his surroundings, finding nothing but green trees and clean air. He could hear what he imagined what a river sounded like to his left, and people talking to his right. 

Unnecessarily searching for his phone he groaned as he reprimanded himself for putting it away mere seconds before the world or his mind decided to play on his stupid joke of a life situation and teleport him to this weird ass forest apparently in the middle of nowhere, and it certainly wasn’t winter anymore. 

Again deciding that he didn’t feel like being anywhere near people and not knowing if they were allies or enemies, he quickly absconded to the left, where he indeed found a river. 

Still dressed in his lounge-clothes he kicked off his sandals and rolled up the legs of his black slacks and sat down at the riverbank. 

Rolling up the sleeves of his green linen shirt he bowed forward to scoop up some of the water to clean his face and run over his neck and hair, effectively removing any dirt from the horrendous fall and hoping to quell the headache a little. 

Feeling a tiny bit better now that he didn’t have dirt smeared all over his cheeks, he sat back and turned his gaze upwards, planning on staying until he could at least see the stars, and navigate from there. 

^⁻^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Niklaus or Nik, had decided that the man calling himself Mikael could fare to hell. He knew that he was a bastard, the man did not have to rub salt into the wounds any chance he got. 

Upon reaching back to the village after his personal hell involving doing the things Mikael deemed his other sons unworthy of doing, he discovered that the man had fooled him yet again. The entire family was sat around a fire, not recently made if his instincts told him anything. 

The thing that made him angry was the fact that they made no attempt to acknowledge him or even had any intention of doing so, making his heart clench as he watched them eat, not leaving anything of their meal to him. 

That clench angered him, he was used to this treatment, he should not expect anything less from this lousy excuse of a household, where he did all they themselves didn’t want to do. 

Him leaving when time was free was not a new and unusual occurance, so the family paid no heed as Nik made his way toward the river, completely silent, but inside his own mind raging on the undeserving family that again missed his arrival, the parents the only logical people to actually direct the anger onto. 

Mind in a mess, Nik almost missed the other occupant of the riverbed quietly laying down on his side, head on his arm as he slept. 

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

In Adrian’s defence he still had a killer headache and this new environment did not agree with his body’s structure. 

So not realizing his peril, the young moroi slept peacefully, hoping to erase some of the pain and exhaustion in his bones. Rarely had he ever slept this heavily. 

The other young man, later to be known as the Original Hybrid, was dumbstruck by the thought of an unknown man passing his mother’s wards circling the village limits. 

Not knowing what to do, Nik decided out of spite of his family to not tell them anything and went to sit a few feet away in order to not disturb the man and he too turned his gaze toward the darkening skies.


	3. First talk and introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the runes I want to use to tell what the people from the old ages speak, so I'm going to use Norwegian instead, even so, the people of old does not speak Norwegian, but I feel like it's a good compensation.  
>  If anybody knows Norwegian and sees a spelling-mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me so that I can change it.

Dragging himself into consciousness, Adrian startled when he realized that there was another person just a few feet to his left. Quickly sitting up he turned toward the human.  
(No, there's something off about this human. Is he not human? Yes, he is.. but he has a dormant wolf. That's interesting.) 

Choosing to disregard this in order not to dwell to much on life he takes a closer look at the.. man? beside him. Chestnut colored hair swept in curls, looking as if he's repeatedly dragged it backwards. His eyes, a deep blue-green gaze was staring back with barely concealed curiosity and his aura held residue of anger and exhaustion. His clothes, though. He's pretty sure he'd seen this type of rags on a museum displaying what people suspects humans from the early 1000:s wore. And wasn't that simply great?

If he's somehow stuck in the past, there'll be next to no way to ask for help to go back. He could feel the panic clawing to take threshold in his chest but firmly pushed it down. He could panic when he knew where he was, if there was a threat in the vicinity and if he could trust this good looking guy beside him. Yes, Adrian wasn't just a ladies man, he liked to think he was flexible. Well, at least in his mind. He was pretty sure he was just about as flexible as a stone pole at the moment.

Deciding that he was done feeling dumb and sitting there like an idiot, he smiled, a light and polite twist of his lips.

"Do you possibly know the name of this place and the year it is?" His voice is hoarse and he absentmindedly clears his throat and turns toward the probably non-understanding male. And he's right, of course. The light curiosity in his aura turns into confused question and he inwardly sighs at the realization that this will be harder than he hoped. "So that's a no to the English language, okay. We can figure something else out. Like, um a witch. Do you know a witch?" He turns again, realizing his words and sighed. "How would you answer that if you don't speak English."

"En Heks?" The smooth voice of the other man asks. Adrian can see a small understanding in the mans eyes and feels a flare of hope. Maybe they could understand each other at least a little. "Min mor's en. Vil du at jeg skal hente henne?" The inquiring in his eyes are enough for Adrian to nod before another small flare lights up in his chest, this time of guilt. He watches as the guy rises to his feet before holding out his hand.

"I'm Adrian, could you tell me your name?" Gesturing to his own chest as he says his name, a light recognition lights in the other's aura.

"Mitt navn er Niklaus." He smiles before tugging on the hand holding his, and Adrian readily stands up after him, dragging his sandals onto his feet before moving after the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time ^^


End file.
